Captain's Hat
by Captain'sLass
Summary: Just a short love scene between Jack and a character of my creation. I may or may not add a story to it, depending how reviews go. so let me know if u want more. Enjoy.


She paused for a second outside the door. She could hear Jack softly singing to himself,

perhaps the affects of a bit too much rum. She smiled. There was something in his voice

that sent shivers up her spine. Lily knocked loudly, and suppressed a laugh as she heard a

startled yelp and what sounded like a bottle of rum falling to the floor. She opened the

door. "Did I startle you, Captain?" She felt an unexpected flush in her cheeks as those

deep brown eyes gazed up at her. Jack gave her one of his characteristically charming

half-smiles. "Startle ol' Captain Jack? Never." He picked up the bottle of rum and sat

back down in his chair, with his feet on the table. Lily looked at the ground. Neither of

them said anything, but Jack continued to look at her with that intense gaze of his. She

could feel his eyes roaming over her body, and that flush came back into her cheeks. She

began to move around the room, picking up various objects and books. She could sense

Jacks eyes watching her every move. It excited her slightly. She began to make idle chit-

chat, questioning him about certain objects she found in the room, trinkets and the like.

Jack answered her questions with a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he were toying

with her. When he didn't answer one of her queries, she turned around to find him

looking directly into her eyes. She barely suppressed a gasp of surprise and…excitement.

"Why did ye really come in 'ere, luv? Surely ye not that interested in all these little

trinkets." Lily paused. Why had she come in here? She hadn't really thought that through.

In that moment of pondering what she wanted, she gazed at Jack, at the hint of tanned

chest visible at the neckline of his shirt. She imagined what he looked like without his

shirt, what it feel like to have those taut muscles pressed against her…Lily caught herself

staring, and she blushed furiously. Jack gave her that irresistible smile of his, and gazed

at her with a knowing look in his eyes. He actually looked quite pleased with himself.

Lily turned around, scolding herself, and began babbling about wanting to know where

the ship was headed, and what was planned next in the journey….They both knew she

was stalling. _God she's beautiful. _Jack thought. He didn't feel the same thing he felt when

he looked at other women. That was just a pure animalistic instinct. When Jack looked at

Lily…he wanted to be with her, he wanted to please her. She intrigued and excited like

no woman had ever before. Jack got up and crossed the room, to stand behind Lily, who

was still busy babbling. She could feel his presence behind her. She stopped talking. Jack

took another step forward, so she could feel his warm body against her back, his hands

resting softly on her hips. Her breath became heavier as he swept the hair off her neck

and ever so softly brushed his lips against her neck. He whispered into her ear, "Why are

ye really here, luv?" Her only answer was a soft, barely audible moan as she felt his hot

breath on her neck and ear. He continued to kiss her neck, as he slid his hands up her

stomach, to grasp her full breasts. She was breathing much louder and heavier. Jack then

slid his hands back down her stomach, over her hips, and onto her thighs. She let in a

sharp intake of breath as Jack's hands gently brushed between her legs. "Ah," Jack said

softly, "So _that's _why you're here." Lily tilted her head towards Jack, his husky voice

making her tremble. Jack smiled, and Lily softly brushed her lips against his. She was

intoxicating. Jack kissed her back, softly at first, but as he continued to rub her thighs the

kiss became more passionate. Jack slid his tongue into her mouth, and she turned around,

so her body was pressed between Jack's and the wall. The kiss deepened as she pulled

Jack's hips even closer to her, and Jack felt the bulge in his pants grow as it was pressed

against her body. Lily's hands began to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt, as he trembled

with excitement as her hands roamed his toned and tanned chest. She softly and slowly

slipped the shirt off Jack's shoulders. Jack softly pulled away, and looked into Lily's sea-

green eyes. He gave her a cheeky smile. "Now it's your turn, luv." Lily simply replied,

"Aye, aye, Captain." This, as she knew it would, excited Jack even more. Without

breaking eye contact, Lily slowly unbuttoned her shirt, making sure that Jack didn't get a

full view until the shirt was completely removed. Jack could barely restrain himself as

she finally exposed her full breasts. She hesitated a moment, Jack smiling at her, teasing

her. She pulled him to her, and kissed him passionately. The feeling of her breasts

pressed against his chest was heaven. Jack took them in his hands, squeezing them and

softly playing with her nipples. He began to kiss her jaw, then her neck, her collarbone.

Lily was breathing fast now. He gently brushed his lips against her nipples, causing her to

moan softly. Her heavy breathing caused Jack to become almost unbearably excited.

Sensing this, Lily reached down and placed her hand on the bulge in his pants. Jack bit

his bottom lip in pleasure as Lily slid her hand into Jack's pants and began to stroke him.

Jack gave her a furiously passionate kiss as he gripped her buttocks and lifted her up so

she was straddling his waist. He continued to kiss her neck as he walked over to the bed.

He laid her down, and, after kissing her again, he softly began to kiss her stomach as he

unbuttoned and removed her pants. He came back up to kiss her again, but she placed her

fingertips on his lips to stop him. She smiled at him with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Now it's your turn, Captain." Jack grinned back at her, as he stood up and, never

breaking eye contact, removed his pants. He stood for a second or two, allowing Lily's

eyes to take in what she saw, and intensely enjoying the looking of desire on her face.

Jack climbed back on top of her. He kissed her again, and she could feel his hand

between her legs. "Mmm…Jack" she whispered. "Yes luv?" She pulled his head down so

her mouth was next to his ear, and whispered seductively, "Wear the hat?" Jack grinned.

"Well, aren't you a kinky little kitten then?" He reached over to the bedpost and grabbed

his hat. Lily smiled oh-so-sexily and said, "Yes, Captain." Jack leaned down to kiss her,

and as he did he softly rubbed the tip of his arousal against her. "Mmm, Captain." She

moaned. It drove him wild. "Take me…take me now Jack." Jack slowly slid himself

inside her, as he whispered softly into her ear, "I knew you'd warm up to me, luv." Lily

moaned as Jack thrust himself deep inside her. He started off slowly and gently, and as

things became much more heated, Lily began to moan louder, "Harder Jack." He began

to thrust himself deep inside her, harder and faster he pumped in and out. Jack had

unbelievable stamina. She loved the feel of his hot body on top of hers, and the feel of

him deep inside her. She could barely contain herself as Jack moved a hand down to help

her climax. He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss as he thrust into her hard, and they

both climaxed. Jack fell on top of her, both of them exhausted and panting for breath.

Lily gripped his hips and held him inside of her for a second longer and she gave him

another kiss. Jack then rolled off of her, and lay next to her, still panting. She rested her

head on his chest, and he put his arm around her. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Yer really somethin' special, ye know that, kitten?" Lily smiled as she felt her heart

flutter. In his arms was the happiest she had ever been.


End file.
